Embry & Rebecca: An Imprint Story
by amorree
Summary: Embry Call's life has never been the easiest. He's the level-headed one out of all of his friends, and his life is in a good direction. Then one night she come's in. Rebecca Black has never looked so beautiful.. or married.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns it all. But if she ever decides to give something up, I'll take the wolf pack.

Prologue

Imprint. It should be simple and easy. Solve every problem. But, of course, I'm Embry Call and nothing in my life could be simple, can be _easy._ No, my brothers imprint and they get total bliss. I on the other hand, get stuck with the one girl that's impossible. I want the most beautiful girl in the world; the one who can complete my life and I think I've finally found her. Oh did I mention she's my best friend's sister and already married? Yeah, welcome to my life.

Chapter One

I'm everyone's shy and quiet friend. I have my rare moments where I'm just like one of the other guys. But my mind isn't nearly as far in the gutter as Quil can take it, my temper couldn't even begin to reach Paul's level, and I'm not naïve like Brady and Collin can be, but I've made some dirty jokes, I get angry sometimes, and I don't know everything. For the most part, I'm level-headed and easy to talk to. Then comes the most fateful night of my life.

A couple of days before my best friend Jake's wedding, his sister comes into town. Okay let's face it, it's the girl I had a crush on from the time girls stopped having cooties. None other than the bold, spontaneous, _gorgeous_, girl, Ms. Rebecca Black. Well now Mrs. Rebecca Kulani. I didn't have any romantic feelings for her anymore, but none the less I was excited to see her.

I was over at Jake's house with all the guys. It was supposed to be his bachelor party, but since out of the original wolf pack, Seth and I were the only ones that hadn't imprinted, anything involving girls is out of the question. And because of our werewolf metabolisms, we can't get drunk. So, it was all of us guys sitting around in Jake's too small living room telling old pointless stories.

That's when _she_ walked in. I'm in the middle of a story about Jake trying to kiss some girl in fourth grade when the door opened. We all heard someone walking up, but we didn't pay any attention. Seth saw her first and got up to help with her bags.

Jacob saw her after Seth got up, and he jumped up. "Becks!"

Rebecca dropped her bags. "Jakes!" Jacob picked her up and spun her around. "Jeez Jacob, what do they feed you boys her in La Push? Goodness even little Seth Clearwater here bulked up. How about the rest of you boys?"

We all got up to say hello to her. "Sam! I heard you got married and had a kid while I was gone!"

Sam and Rebecca hugged. He chuckled. "Yeah you should see him. He looks just like Emily." Sam smiled with pride.

"Will do." She smiled. "Jared! You and cute little Kim! I'm so happy for you."

They hugged too. "Yeah, one day I finally saw how much I needed her."

"Well it had to happen sometime." She laughed. "Well how about you Quil? Anything exciting?"

"Well my best friend is a ten year old, and I stopped being the town's man-whore." He laughed and of course, there was hugging.

"Thank God. I was worried you were gonna end up hitting every girl in La Push." She smiled at him teasingly.

"I can feel the love pouring off of you right now." He chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, you know you guys are all like my brothers." Her eyes twinkled.

"Then you Paul! Getting my sister! I got to say, I never expected you two to end up together. You better treat her well. I will kick your ass you know." She smiled up at him, while they – saw it coming – hugged.

"I would never do anything. Hell I'd have to deal with Jake, but more than that, I'd have to deal with a pissed off Rachel. God, that alone is enough to make every guy in on the rez where a cup."

"Well, at least you learned quick." She laughed again. "And you! Cute little Seth that hung on Jacob's every word. Look at you growing up and getting all cute! I bet you're throwing those girls off of you!"

Seth blushed. "Thanks Rebecca." He smiled sheepishly. "We've all changed while you were gone, I guess."

"Yes you definitely have. That brings me to the one and only Embry Ca-" She didn't finish as we made eye contact. There was nothing to do, nothing to say. I felt my mouth drop open, and I watched as hers did too. The guys in the room didn't matter and neither did their gasps. Because in that moment, nothing else mattered but _her_.

Did I just imprint? Oh _shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was barely aware of someone pulling me away from her. The further away we got, the more I realized it though. It was as if there were a magnetic pull toward Rebecca. My body ached to be next to hers, to feel her plump, pink lips on mine, for her hands to be tangled in my hair, to feel her body writhing under mine...

"Dude what the HELL just happened? Did you just fucking imprint on my SISTER? My MARRIED SISTER?" Jake was clearly fuming.

I had to defend myself. For once, I got mad. "Oh yeah, I so just DECIDED TO DO THAT! I could have any SINGLE girl in the world, but I decided, 'How in the hell could I make my life more complicated. Hmm, I think I'll imprint on my best friend's FUCKING MARRIED SISTER!'" I felt the heat starting to take over my body, and I welcomed it. I hadn't phased without warning in over a year, and I didn't want to change it now, but I didn't really have a choice.

I watched as Jake and Quil phased right after I did.

_Listen dude, I'm sorry._ Jake said. _I know how imprinting works, but it's just a lot to take in. She's married, you know that._

_I know! Thanks for pointing that out Jake. You have a freaking good girl who you get to marry in two days, and my imprint is already married. I just _love_ the way this feels. _I didn't know what to do. This was supposed to be the best day of my life. Hey I imprinted! But nope, she's married.

_Hey it'll be alright._ Quil said.

_How is this going to be alright? I would SO much rather have a two year old, or a half leech then someone who I CAN'T have. CANNOT. I don't even know what she feels right now, all I know is I hurt like a bitch. Seriously, it's getting harder to breathe without her here._

_I know. We both know what you feel right now being away from her. Jake, you think it's safe to go back?_

_Well, I don't know what else we can do. Hell it's supposed to be my bachelor party! Let's go be bachelor's huh? Maybe we'll pick up fifty cases of beer and get buzzed. Sound cool?_

Quil and I laughed internally. We all phased back. "Shit. I forgot what it was like not having clothes after you phase. Anybody got an extra pair of shorts?" I felt self-conscious being this exposed. Being a werewolf meant we all had nothing to hide, we were, well, _proportionate, _but that still didn't mean I liked walking around naked.

"Wait right here man." Quil sprinted back toward Jake's house.

"Of course, the idiot is taking my shorts." Jake grumbled more to himself than to me. "Now you." Jacob turned to look at me. "I know this is gonna be hard, but promise me, _promise me_, you'll attempt to control it. It's gonna be damn near impossible, but it can happen. I trust you, just be careful. You know how Becks can be... Just don't get her pissed." Jake smiled.

"Dude I know. _Believe me_ I know. I went to her for everything when we were kids remember? Every girl problem, every question, anything that you, me, and Quil couldn't answer, I went to her for. Your sister has always been the one man. Sorry it had to be like this." I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault. We're cool."

"I would give you a bro-hug, but I'm currently naked." I blushed.

"Just consider it like we did." He said and laughed.

Quil ran back just then, shorts in hand. "No more naked Embry!"

"Why is Embry naked?" That voice of an angel. Of course she comes when Quil says I'm naked. My luck gets better by the minute I swear.


End file.
